Oh the joys of marching band
by Kurokagome
Summary: ONESHOT! Four ladies look back on there freshman year of highschool and recall all the fun times they had in the marching band. Rated for swearing


A little disclaimer thingy: I don't own the concept of marching bands however the characters in this are REAL people. So need less to say I don't own them. I know this is hard to believe but all the flashbacks are true occurrences that happened this year in marching band during the summer.  
  
'' = Thoughts "" = Words  
  
Inside of a brick school building people gather. A sign outside reads "Welcome back class of 2007!" People in their mid 50's or so step out of cars, among them a lady with brown hair and eyes. Unlike the others who are dressed for a fancy event she wears blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Whether she ever changed from the age of 15 till this day remains to be seen, however there she stands among the crowd. An announcement is made for all the people to enter the cafeteria so slowly she moves with the crowd into the large room.  
  
Looking around the lady sighs and leans up against a wall. Glitter is everywhere and there are 3 tables loaded with food. Gold and maroon banners hang from the ceiling and people chat politely about how their lives are going now. Suddenly she speaks loudly so anyone with in ten feet of her can hear.  
  
"This is a load of bull! Welcome back my ass. The least they could do is throw a better party! All this fancy glitter and crap gives me a head ach. Who organized this? The prep squad?"  
  
"Morgan? Is that you?" A voice questions from the lady's right side.  
  
"Yah and what of it?" She responds curtly. Suddenly she freezes and turns toward the voice. "Wait what did you just call me?"  
  
"Kagome." The lady responds. She is dressed in a pale blue Chinese dress. Her eyes are a grayish blue and her hair a pale gold. "It really is you?"  
  
"Yukina?" The brown haired lady suddenly recalls a name from a long time ago. "Oh my god Yukina..."  
  
The golden haired lady nods "So you remembered my nic name but how about my real one?"  
  
"Your real name? It's Liz."  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you haven't up and gone senile on me..." she pauses and suddenly calls out. "Christina, Lisa I found her!" Two ladies run up to Liz.  
  
"Yah Liz?" One responds she is wearing a long black dress with a purple sash tied around its waist. Her brown hair glitters in the light. Upon her feat, black high heels. Her name is Christina, Morgan recalls.  
  
"It's really her then?" The second on responds. She is slightly shorter than the first. Wearing a pale cream dress and off-white shoes. He hair is tied up in a purple ribbon. And a set of purple glasses hangs loosely upon her nose. This one, Morgan recalls, is Lisa.  
  
"No doubt about it. She was swearing like heck when I first saw her, and complaining about a "prep squad" organizing this party." Liz responded. Suddenly Lisa pulls Morgan into a tight hug.  
  
"It's good to hear that your hear tonight! Margo couldn't make it." Lisa explains. Margo was another friends who was sweeter and kinder than anyone they had ever met. Morgan laughs and they all head to a table.  
  
"So Morgan where is you skirt?" Christina asks.  
  
"I burnt it." Morgan replies while sipping some soda pop, a grin playing across her face. She never liked skirts or dresses and always maintained that they were "The spawn of Satan sent to earth to make women appear as fragile damsels in distress that need to be rescued."  
  
"And your boy friend?" Lisa pries.  
  
"Non existent, as always." Morgan answered grinning even wider. She never saw the point in dating. She insisted that no one ever caught her fancy.  
  
Liz laughed. "You haven't changed in 40 years."  
  
"Why would I want to?" Morgan grinned, "Growing up was never any fun anyways."  
  
The talked for most of the night, and after the party they left for a dinner. At the restaurant they sat and talked for a long while before Lisa raised a question.  
  
"Do you remember when we all first met?" Lisa asked.  
  
Morgan nodded. The images from that day were still clear in her head.  
  
"Of course silly goose..." Liz started but Morgan soon interrupted her  
  
"Eats goose." Morgan exclaimed smiling. Their entire table laughed. When in high school they used to talk online. Sometimes they would just pick a word out of the blue and say "eats" and then the word, meaning they just ate the word. A silly joke yes but apparently Morgan never forgot.  
  
"Anyways why wouldn't we?" Christina continued. "It was psycho girl over there who introduced us." She said pointing to a still grinning Morgan.  
  
"At the time Morgan didn't seem as bad as Liz." Lisa said laughing.  
  
"Hey I was in a caffeine withdrawal when we met." Liz exclaimed defensively. While in school Liz would act oddly if she didn't have her pop or coffee in the morning, thus a caffeine withdrawal.  
  
"I'm just joking with you Liz." Lisa stated. "I remember, that day we were going to marching band uniform fittings. But then we found out they were only for upperclassmen. So me and Morgan sat around for an hour waiting for everybody else to show."  
  
Morgan nodded again. She remembered that day as well.  
  
Flash back  
  
Blinking out of the car window a girl sat. It was the summer after 8th grade and she was now a freshman in high school. The window was open and her brown hair was blowing into her face. 'Today is Marching band uniform fitting day.' Morgan though as she looked at the high school. 'And that building is REALLY big!'  
  
Upon entering the building she saw a girl sitting on the floor. The girl had red, brown hair and glasses. Morgan approached her. "Greetings! My name is Morgan! What's yours?" she questioned the world's biggest grin upon her face.  
  
"Um... it's Lisa..." The girl responded.  
  
"Nope." Morgan replied still grinning  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now it's Botan!"  
  
"What is?" Lisa asked  
  
"Your name silly. And now you can call me Kagome!" Morgan replied.  
  
"Um... o.k." Lisa said. She was a little confused at this girl's hyper-ness but it didn't really matter. Kagome (Morgan) and Botan (Lisa) talked for about an hour. The band mom's informed them a while ago that the schedules they received were messed up and only upper class men were to be fit today. Also that band didn't start for about an hour and a half or so. However, when it was discovered that few people were going to show up anyways they just fitted the girls instead. Suddenly Morgan stood up.  
  
"Hey Botan it's been about a an hour right?" She asked  
  
"Yah... but why do you...?" Lisa started until Morgan grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway.  
  
"YOU MUST MEET MY FRIENDS!" Morgan yelled pulling Lisa along with her. "Yukina should be here by now, cause her older bro Jason has to be fit today!" The two raced down the hallway out the front doors of the school. Morgan suddenly spotted someone and ran over to him. He had Gray blue eyes and blond hair. He looked to be about to years her senior. Lisa was a little terrified because he was A LOT taller then her but Morgan didn't seem to care.  
  
"Hey Jason! Where's Yukina?" Morgan asked bounding up to him Lisa still in tow.  
  
"You mean Liz?" Jason answered, "She's over there..." he said pointed to a blond girl rolling around on the grassy front lawn of the school. She was laughing unsoundly and appeared to be mentally unstable.  
  
"YUKINA!" Morgan yelled happily dragging Lisa over to the girl. Lisa looked over her shoulder only to see Jason shrug and walk away.  
  
"KAGOME! YAH!! HAHAHA FUZZY BUNNY! LALALA POCKY! HEHEHE BLUE ICEY!" The girl continued to roll around like a deranged mad man while yelling random phrases.  
  
"Botan meet Liz. AKA Yukina!" Morgan said proudly showing one of her oldest friends to her newest friend.  
  
"Is she...Alright?" Lisa asked watching the girl roll around while singing "It's a small world".  
  
Morgan's expression took a turn for a darker and she said simply "Yukina? Yah she's fine she just needs some caffeine."  
  
End flash back  
  
"Man those were good times..." Lisa laughed.  
  
"Do you remember when Morgan decided that Mr. Orr, our band director, needed to know more about anime? (AN: Japanese cartoons that me and my friends love)" Liz questioned.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Now say it with me Mr. Orr. KA-GO-MAY." Morgan pronounced her nic name slowly.  
  
"KI-GU-ME?" He questioned  
  
"NO! KAGOME! KAGOME!!!! KAGOME!!!!"  
  
"KIGAMU?"  
  
"GAH!!!" Morgan stomped away angrily.  
  
End flash back  
  
"HAHAHAHA I remember that! And for weeks he tried to call her by that name!" Christina laughed.  
  
"O.k. So what about the time that me and Liz tried to twirl trombones and nearly killed him?" Morgan asked.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Alright now twirling a trombone is VERY simple." Abbie started. She had bright red hair and clear blue eyes. Abbie was a Jr. and a trombonist. "All you have to do is go back and forth, Right to left and give your wrist a little flick."  
  
"Like this?" Liz asked doing it perfectly.  
  
"YES! That's perfect. Alright Morgan you try."  
  
Morgan looked down at the instrument. 'How in hell am I supposed to twirl this thing?' She though. "Abbie are you sure this is safe?" She questioned.  
  
"As long as no one gets to close to you yes it is." Abbie responded smiling.  
  
"O.k. Here I go." Morgan tried desperately to twirl the trombone. However she forgot one little thing, to take out her mouthpiece. It flew out of the instrument and beamed Mr. Orr on his head and he finished talking with the trumpets.  
  
"OW!!!" Mr. Orr cried falling to the ground.  
  
"AW SHIT!" Morgan yelled "SORRY MR. ORR!"  
  
"Maybe we should stay away from twirling until you're a sophomore...." Abbie said blankly.  
  
End Flash back  
  
"Or what about the time when Mr. Orr decided that we weren't playing loud enough so he was going to come down from the stand and see what the problem was. The only reason we weren't playing our music was because no one had it memorized..." Liz said smiling.  
  
The last flashback  
  
"TROMBONES YOU NEED TO PLAY LOUDER!" Mr. Orr yelled from his stand.  
  
"Hey you guys?" Morgan said nudging Scott and Smarsh next to her. Smarsh was the last name of the senior trombone. It was the only thing he responded to. Scott was a Jr. Trombone along with Abbie and Jason. "Does anybody have the music memorized?"  
  
"Nope." Said Scott. Smarsh only shook his head.  
  
'And Smarsh is the one who's supposed to check if WE have our music memorized...'. Morgan though. She was lost in that though until Liz's voice ripped her out of her head.  
  
"CRAP! YOU GUYS MR. ORR IS HEADING THIS WAY!"  
  
Smarsh looked up shocked and Scott just went pale.  
  
"OH SHIT! What are we going to do guys?" Morgan asked seeking advice from her two seniors.  
  
"Not much we can do..." Smarsh replied. "Except attempt to play the music and hope to god that he doesn't notice all the wrong notes..."  
  
"he he... WERE SCREWED!" Scott yelled.  
  
End final flashback  
  
By this time all the girls were laughing so hard that the entire restaurant was staring. Looking at the confused faces only made them laugh harder.  
  
"Boy those were the days..." Liz said sighing.  
  
"I'll say..." Lisa added.  
  
"Hey you guys...?" Morgan said suddenly  
  
"Yah Morgan?" Christina asked  
  
"I propose a toast. To marching band and all the bandos across the world." She replied raising her glass.  
  
"I'll drink to that." Liz smiled raising her's as well.  
  
"Same here!" Lisa added joining in.  
  
"And how." Christina finished.  
  
The noise of glasses clinking could be heard as the four ladies smiled and drank their respected drinks.  
  
'Oh the joys of marching band.' 


End file.
